Zoids Silver Storm
by 4fireking
Summary: 15 year old Ben is a boy with the power bond with wild Zoids. Ben is wanted by everyone in the town, lives alone with his childhood friend Lola, as they constantly work together to build the ultimate Zoid. However, when Ben finds a rare Zoid one day in th


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids. But I do own this story. The first chapter may suck but the rest will be awesome.

ZZZ

" Get back here, thief! Get back here with my parts!"

Young Ben was what most people called a "nuisance". Everyone in his village knew him—homeless, parentless, brainless—he was one of the biggest thieves in all of Zot Town. Ben didn't steal for luxury or pleasure, rather he stole for annuity.

" _I have to get these parts to Lola," _Ben thought while he was running away from an angry mob of angry villagers. " _I don't care if everyone hates me. Lola doesn't hate me, and that's good enough for me." _

Ben heard the sound of Sinker's hovering above him. The Sinker was a fast, small Zoid that was capable of naval and aerial operations. Though they were armed to fight, the Sinker Zoid was not heavily armed and was used for assistance in combat. Their appearances were similar to stingrays that propelled forward by rocket boosters, and are often used as recreational vessels. Their boosters resemble a remora fish that attach themselves underneath that would be attached to real-life manta rays.

" There's no way for you to escape from me now, Ben!" The man laughed snidely while his Sinker's hovered over Ben. " This time I'm taking you too the proper authorities!"

" _Why does everyone blame me for everything_? _I found these parts just lying down. It's not my fault they happened to belong to him; I didn't steal them." _ As Ben was being followed, he chuckled under his breath. " _But that doesn't mean I can't have just a little fun." _

Ben knew the routes of Zot Village better than anyone else; there was no way machines were going to outsmart him. Turning a corner, moving too his right, Ben found a wire he could climb up. But rather than climb it, Ben swinged himself back, flew up and landed on top of one of the Sinker's.

" Ben, get off of my Sinker!"

Ben however chuckled to himself and punched the remote controlled Sinker. " Sorry, but I'm taking it for a ride!"

Ben wasn't like the villagers in more than one way. Unlike the rest of the villagers, Ben had a power with Zoids where he could communicate with them. Ben accessed the Zoids mind and had a small chit-chat with it.

" **Sinker, lend me your assistance. Help me so that I may help you. I promise you'd be better off with me.**"

With every word Ben said, a small spark surged inside the Sinker's mind. It shared a small connection with Ben and listened to him intently. Giving in to Ben's words, the Sinker opened its purple cockpit and Ben jumped inside.

" Hey, get out of my Sinker! Sinker number two, get Ben out of Sinker number one, retrieve my goods, and bring that thief back to me!"

The store owners Sinker obeyed what its master was saying and tailed Ben in the store owners Sinker. Because neither Sinker was armed, they could only attack each other by banging their bodies directly.

The store owners Sinker assaulted Ben's Sinker by banging it's head on top of his. The Sinker kept banging its Sinker doppelganger, making dents in its armor, but Ben's Sinker continued to hover off the ground.

" **Hang in there. Don't give up. We can still do this. All you have to do is follow my orders." **

The store owner couldn't hear what Ben was saying inside his Sinker's cockpit. However, he could see blue sparks surging through the Sinker's main body. Just when the store owner's Sinker was about to deliver a final blow that would open the door to the cockpit and knock Ben out, Ben's Sinker spinned to the right and avoided Sinker's final attack.

" You can't get away from me, Ben! Those parts belong to me!"

" I'm afraid you're very much mistaken, sir," Ben's voice was heard in the cockpit. " These parts belonged to my father and you know it. It was you who stole it from him."

" That Ben is nothing but a liar!" A male villager shouted.

" His father never owned a Zoid!" A female villager shouted.

" His father was nothing but a priest!" Another male villager shouted. " A filthy priest with nothing to strive for just like his son!"

" _Say anything you want about me, but nobody talks too my father like that_!" Ben thought in the Sinker's cockpit as he spat in disgust. " _My father was a good, noble man. And I will be a good man just like him."_

Ben controlled his Sinker too spin around in circles. While the Zoid was spinning, his tail wing slammed into the other Sinker's cockpit and pushed it to the ground. While it was falling, Ben's Sinker zoomed in and broke one of the other's propellers with its head. The farmer's Sinker fell down, crashed on the ground, and then Ben flew off with the Farmer's Sinker.

" Nooooooooo!"

ZZZ

Ben finally reached his base. Because it was during Lola's rest time, Ben was all alone with the Sinker he stole. His parts he stole felt heavy in his hands, but he carried them to a table where he kept all his stolen stuff and set them down on the flat surface.

" _It's a good thing knows about the whereabouts of this hideout," _Ben thought examining his stolen parts. " _Since I can't return the Sinker, I have no choice but to keep it. It's a weak model, but I think Lola can fix it with a few tweaks_."

On Ben's table he noticed a picture of him and his father. In the picture, both Ben and his father were smiling, Ben was on sitting on top of his father's shoulders as he was young, and he carried a small balloon animal of a giraffe with him. Seeing the picture, a single tear dripped from Ben's eyes.

" Dad…where are you?"

**End of Chapter 1 **


End file.
